Sarah's Accident
by Techtron
Summary: Sarah gets run over by a runaway carriage, and is taken to s hospital. James rushes to see her and while there professes his love for her.


In this story Sarah and James are 18, and Henri is 11.

I do not own Liberty's Kids

Sarah & James: The Accident

Dr. Franklin went into the print shop with a look of concern on his face. Seeing his look Moses asked: "What's wrong Dr. Franklin"

"I'm afraid there's been a terrible accident."  
"What kind?"Asked James

"It's Sarah. She got hit by a carriage. She was crossing the street when an out of control carriage came speeding down the street, hitting her."  
"Oh no!" Cried Henri. "Is she all right?"

"She's in the hospital right now. She was alive when I left."

"I have to get to her!" said James, running out the door towards the stable. He didn't bother saddling the horse up, but just put a bit and bridle on it. Once done he took off as fast as the horse could carry him to the hospital. Once he got there he asked where she was. They had put her in a room by herself.

James looked at her lying there. There was dirt in her hair, on her face, and on her dress. He went over to see if she was still alive. She was breathing, but it seemed labored. He gently wrapped his arms around her. With tears streaming down his face, he spoke to her. "Please Sarah, don't leave me. I need you Sarah. And what am more I... I... I love you Sarah. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I didn't know what you'd say. I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. One look into those green eyes of yours and my heart was gone. That's why I didn't object when Henri suggested I make my mother's ring into a locket to replace the one you lost. I knew someday I'd find a girl to give the ring to, I just didn't know it would be an English noble girl. A girl with light green eyes, fiery orange hair, and a temper to match. I'm sorry I had such poor manners, but until you came along I didn't have anyone to teach me proper manners. I've improved, but I know I have a lot of room for improvement. I can't do it without you Sarah. Please don't leave me Sarah! Please don't go!" The tears were flowing like water now.

Silently he was praying. _Please God, don't take her from me! Please don't take the only girl I'll ever love. Please let her stay here! Please God! I love her so much! Don't take her!"_

Sarah opened her eyes and in a very faint whisper said "James?"

James didn't hear her, so she said his name again a little louder. "James?"

James held her at arm's length. "Sarah? Sarah! You're alive! I was afraid I'd lost you!" He said hugging her tightly.

The hug hurt, but Sarah didn't mind. "Yes James, I'm alive. I heard everything you said. Did you mean it?"

Looking her straight in the eyes he said "Yes Sarah I meant it. Every word of it"  
"James there's something I need to tell you."  
Oh no, here it comes, he thought. She's going to get on to me saying how it would never work because she's from a noble family and I'm just a poor orphan boy. At least I told her.

"All right Sarah" he said slowly, "What do you need to tell me?"

"I love you too James."

"You do?"  
"Yes James. I do."

"You mean that?"  
"Every word of it, to quote someone I know." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back, and then slowly moved in to kiss her. He placed his lips on hers gently at first, and when he saw she wasn't pulling away, he pressed against her harder. While they were kissing they heard someone say. "Ahem."

They pulled away to see Dr. Franklin, Moses and Henri standing there. They felt themselves blushing at having been caught.

"I see you're awake Sarah." said Dr. Franklin.

"Yes. I have someone to thank for bringing me back." She said squeezing James's hand.

"How are you feeling?"Asked Moses.

"I'm a little sore, but otherwise I think I'm all right."  
"Sacre bleu!" said Henri. "Whoever did this to you should be hung!"

"I'll say!" replied James. "Driving a carriage down the street at breakneck speed, not paying attention. Someone almost got killed because of that!"

"But I didn't James, and thanks to you I'm still here."

"Is there something you two would like to tell us?" asked Dr. Franklin. "I saw what you two were doing."

They blushed as they looked at each other. 'Well," said James, "it's just that-"

"We're in love each other." finished Sarah.

"I knew it! I knew it!" cried Henri. "I knew you two were in love with each other!"

"And just how did you know that?" asked Sarah.

"Are you kidding me? I'm French and we know all about love! The way you two have been looking at each other, afraid to say what's in your hearts. It is obvious to anyone the way you two feel about each other!"  
"That obvious huh?" asked James.

"Yes it is.' said Moses. "I was wondering when you two were ever going to admit it."

"I've been wondering the same thing." said Dr. Franklin. "I'm glad you two have finally said what's been in your hearts for a long time. We should be going now so Sarah can get her rest."

He, Moses and Henri walked out leaving the two of them alone. "I hate to leave you Sarah."  
"I know James. I hate to see you leave too. But you have a paper to help run, and you can't do that from here. I'll be there in no time to help, and to teach you some more manners." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back. He kissed her again, and then reluctantly left.


End file.
